


Good Morning?

by along_those_lines



Series: Kissing Prompts - Plance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Pre-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/along_those_lines/pseuds/along_those_lines
Summary: Pidge was having a really weird day.In which Pidge is confused, and Lance is confusing.





	Good Morning?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the kissing prompts list going around on tumblr.  
> Prompt #1: Good Morning Kiss

Pidge was having a really weird day.  


She had suddenly woken up completely alert at around 1:30 am castle time, (completely arbitrary, she knew, but it was nice to have a standard) on the one night she had actually gone to bed at a reasonable time this movement. She had had _way_ too much energy, and ended up working on upgrading the vital sensors for their armor while she waited for a “normal” waking varga to come around, or to get tired herself.  


Spoiler alert: she didn’t get tired again. She knew she was going to pay for it later when she would be about to pass out in the middle of lunch, but for now she was wide awake. She currently had three of the upgraded sensors completed, and was finishing up Lance’s, and wondering if there was some way she could show him that she had a crush on him through the device, when she heard sounds coming from the kitchen, meaning that someone was up and about.  


Suddenly and inexplicably bored of her monotonous task, Pidge set out to see who was in the kitchen. Probably Hunk, up to cook breakfast the big... well... Hunk. What would they do without him.  


However, Pidge happened upon a very different scene than she had imagined in her head. Walking into the kitchen, Pidge saw not Hunk, but Keith standing behind the counter, expertly chopping up some alien vegetables and dumping them into a frying pan, before turning to prepare the space equivalent of eggs. It looked like he was making some sort of omelet. He looked completely at home in the kitchen, which is somewhere Pidge had never thought he would be comfortable. Although given his proficiency with a knife, it made some sense.  


Hunk was also in the kitchen. However, he was currently lying on his back sound asleep in the middle of the kitchen floor, snoring loudly. He looked as if he had been there for a while, with his yellow lion robe and slippers on, poorly wrapped in a large blanket that for some reason was plastered with multiple expressions of Coran’s face on it.  


The whole scene was so altogether ridiculous and out of place that Pidge wondered to herself if she had fallen asleep working after all, and all of this was some alien-food induced dream.  


Keith looked up from his cooking, having just put the eggs in the pan.  


“Good morning, Pidge. What’s up?” He called cheerfully, smiling at her, and seeming to be in an extraordinarily good mood.  


“Morning.” Pidge said softly, “Why is Hunk sleeping in Coran’s face on the kitchen floor?” she asked a bit louder.  


Keith shrugged, humming an ‘I don’t know’ tone. “I found him here. My guess is he’s protecting that new batch of cookies he made last night with that stuff that looked like garlic. Lance was trying to get to them before I went to bed.”  


Pidge didn’t really know how to respond to that, “Huh.” She said noncommittally, moving to sit on one of the bar stools in front of where Keith was working.  


At that moment, Shiro walked into the room, also dressed in his lion gear, with his hair up at all angles, his eyes half open, and a mug that read “ **SPACE DAD** ” in bold black letters on the side. He looked like he hadn’t slept since before the Kerberos mission. Steam rose from the rim of the mug, and Shiro took a long, slow sip in the doorway before opening his eyes way too wide and saying, “Good Morning Everyone!” way too loud. After that he was his normal, upbeat self, just disheveled and looking like he just crawled out of bed.  


As he moved past the doorway to sit at the dining table, everyone saw that Allura had come in just behind Shiro, also looking worse for wear, but also looking way too hyper. She was in her armor, and her hair was in a ponytail rather than her usual bun. It was poofier than normal today, and almost looked as if she had gotten a perm overnight. Her face was flushed, and she smelled horrible. She also sounded much too happy.  


“Good morning everyone! How splendid. thank you, Shiro. Good Morning! I just finished my morning work out and I must say that whatever you are cooking, Keith, it smells amazing…” She rambled on for several more minutes, before taking a seat on a stool to the left of Pidge, and holding a very one-sided conversation with Keith as he stared at her wide-eyed trying to get a word in edgewise.  


Hunk let out an especially loud snore from the floor. Keith placed a finished omelet on a plate on the counter.  


Pidge stared open-mouthed at her team, wondering what the heck was happening to everyone today. Hunk was almost always the first one up, rivaled only by Shiro, and he always did the cooking, with only Coran even daring to step into the kitchen most days. Shiro always looked presentable, and Pidge had never seen him look even mildly tired in the almost 7 years that she had known him. Allura too had always presented herself in a way fit for a princess, and Pidge had never before seen her break a sweat over anything. Keith seemed to live on a diet of energy bars and water, and before today she wasn’t even sure that he knew how to turn on the stove, much less cook on it. Coran was also strangely missing, and it was almost unheard of for the extremely extroverted man to not be around telling some absurd story of his and King Alfor’s adventures, likely hyperbolic, but amusing nonetheless.  


Pidge was half sure that she had woken up in some alternate universe, and that Lance would come in any minute with glasses and a tablet and start talking about Einstein’s theory of special relativity, or start spouting pi for no apparent reason. At this point it would almost make sense.  


Keith finished another omelet.  


When Lance did arrive, he entered looking relatively normal in comparison to the rest of the team. Dressed in his civvies, he looked really tired, but said nothing (and noticed nothing) out of the ordinary as he walked in and said good morning to everyone.  


Pidge kept a wary eye on him as he made his way to the stool on her right, almost sure that he was going to start singing in German or something equally weird, when he said, “Good morning, Pidge.” leaned forward, and kissed her directly on the lips.  


…  


It lasted for only a few seconds, and he pulled back acting as if this was a totally normal thing to do, before looking up at Keith, thanking him for breakfast, and scooping one of the finished omelets onto a plate. He started eating as if nothing had happened.  


Pidge was shell-shocked. She continued to stare at Lance, dumbfounded.  


Hunk let out another ground-shaking snore.  


It was at that point that Pidge became aware that everyone else on their team was still in the room. She looked around the room.  


Everyone was frozen, staring between Pidge and Lance as if there was something they had missed. Pidge was wondering the same thing.  


She looked back at Lance, who was happily chewing his food.  


As if the situation had finally caught up to him, Lance suddenly froze, weirdly-shaped alien fork with a bite of omelet on it half-raised to his mouth.  


The room was completely silent as everyone waited for Lance’s reaction.  


Because she was sitting so close to him, Pidge was able to see the way the flush slowly crept up his neck. A small part of her really enjoyed watching Lance become flustered.  


Slowly he turned his head to look at her, and as their eyes met, Pidge knew that her face was just as red as his, and most likely more noticeable.  


Lance swallowed thickly, and Pidge held her breath while she waited.  


“Um… Did I… Uh.” He started, unable to finish his sentence, growing even redder just by the implication.  


Pidge nodded her head slowly, feeling more heat rise to her own face as well, “Yup.” She whispered.  


Lance groaned, placing his head in his hands. Pidge felt a rush of anger, thinking that this was some elaborate joke or prank at her expense, until Lance looked up at her again, and she only saw a bit of shy embarrassment on his face, instead of the shame mixed with amusement she had expected. Her anger evaporated.  


“I guess the cat’s out of the bag now, huh?” He said sheepishly.  


Pidge furrowed her brow, confused. She smelt something burning, and looked up at Keith, who was still transfixed by the scene in front of him. “Keith, your omelet is burning.”  


He started at the mention of the food, “Quiznack!” he rushed to save it.  


Pidge turned back to Lance, still confused, and asked, “What do you mean?”  


Lance was silent, and Pidge watched as his ears slowly turned red as well. She wondered idly if it was possible to pass out because all of your blood rushed to your face. She doubted it, but it looked like Lance would prefer to pass out at this point.  


“You know. Now you know… because I… you know.” He gestured vaguely, and Pidge shook her head, still clueless as to what he was talking about.  


Hunk chose that moment to stir in his sleep, murmuring words that at first sounded like gibberish, until “Cuba… like the pigeon… bacon’s too tall.”  


Lance’s face heated up again, and while she was fairly sure that last bit was all Hunk, Pidge finally put the pieces together. Lance liked her. She met his eyes and smiled.  


“Good morning, Lance.” She said, hoping the message got across.  


His answering smile was confirmation enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> “Finally!” Coran boomed from the still open door. Everyone jumped, not having seen him enter. “I thought you two would never figure it out.”  
> Everyone laughed, and things returned to normal.


End file.
